


Vulcan is Red

by Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar/pseuds/Hiding_in_the_cookie_jar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk spend their first Valentine's Day together and share their first human kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan is Red

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crappy little thing I thought of. Part 1 of 3.

Jim smiled brightly as he watched his bridge crew slowly start file in. They all wore bright smiled themselves and some carried a small challorn*.

On Earth, it was St. Valentines day. The Enterprise had been stationed at a starbase and they were selling a fresh shipment of the beautiful flowers for Earth officers. The crew begged for shore leave and Jim - ever the romantic - had agreed to let all of them to leave for a few minutes at a time (in shifts, of course). It had just been him, Spock, and Chekov.

"Kepteen," the young navigator said as Sulu sat down at his console. "May I go down now?"

Jim nodded. "Of course. But don't spend all your credits."

"Yes, sir."

Chekov practically ran from the room. Everyone expected he would buy a couple dozen for the first 50 girls he past. He would smile brightly at her, tell her how pretty she was, then give her a flower. She would blush at his comments and accept the flower bashfully. They both would go their seperate ways before Chekov ran into another pretty girl. This had happened before.

Nearly running into the young ensign, Scotty walked out of the lift and boldly up to Uhura, who was just starting to settle back at her station. She smiled at him and the challorn he held. Jim watched from his chair, trying to hear the hushed conversation but only managed to catch a giggle from Uhura and a bit of "But, of course, it's not as pretty as you." And then, Scotty put the flower in her hair, behind her ear. Before he could pull away, though, she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

There was a small gasp from behind Jim and he knew he wasn't the only one watching in awe. Spock opened his mouth - probably to remind them of the rules against public displays of affection - but Jim gave him a look that made him immediatly close it. The look was a cross between a plead and threat to withhold sex. Uhura gently touched Scotty's arm, who was blushing lightly.

"I suppose you all had fun?" Jim asked.

There was a chorus of "Yes, sirs" and smiles. Jim wanted to flail. He liked seeing his crew happy, even if it meant going against directive.

Everyone was happily lost in their own thoughts until the end of shift in less than an hour. Jim waited for everyone to leave before walking out with Spock. He pressed his two fingers up to Spock's in a kiss for a second - unfortunantly, the Vulcan pulled away hastily as soon as the lift doors opened so not to be seen by any crew member. Spock thought it was highly unprofessional to display relationships outside of personal rooms.

"It won't hurt," Jim whispered as they walked down the corridors. "Everyone knows about us and it's a whole day dedicated to showing people how much we love each other."

"Saint Valentine was not only a patron of love. He is also associated with bee keepers and epilepsy." Jim chuckled. "Why do humans only choose to celebrate one of his attributions with commercializing otherwise useless products?"

"It's just how us humans think."

Spock didn't say anything. They passed couples and made their way to Jim's quarters in silence. Jim glanced at his desk, happy to see a challorn in a slim vase resting.

"Thank God for Janice," he thought to himself.

He picked it out of the vase and presented it to Spock. There was a hint of a smile on the perfect lips as he accepted it.

"Thank you, Jim," he said quietly.

What he did next, Jim will never get over. He leaned in and kissed Jim on the lips. It did not last more than one second and it was sloppy from inexperience. Their lips mashed together in a way that did not resemble a kiss in any way and Spock had missed slightly, making him kiss the side of Jim's mouth. And yet Jim felt his heart skip a beat and his face grow hot. It was a cliche reaction but it felt like time had stopped. Jim held his breath for a moment as Spock pulled away.

"Was that... acceptable?" Spock asked, looking towards the ground.

Jim shook his head with a laugh. "Of course." He lifted Spock's head back up and gazed into his dark brown eyes. "It was perfect."

Spock blinked in slight confusion. It was a look that Jim did not get to see very often on his lover's face. He cherished it for a second, wrapping his hands around the Vucan's neck and pulling him in. There lips made a soft smacking noise and glided easily, sliding into place perfectly as though they were made for one another. Jim tightened his grip on Spock ever so slightly, bringing him in closer. There were bodies were warm as they were pressed together and Jim could feel the heart in Spock's abdomen beat faster.

"Wani ra yana ro aisha*," Spock pressed his forehead against his t'hy'la's.

"Wani ra yana ro aisha, isha."

**Author's Note:**

> *challorn - a sweet smelling Andorian flower
> 
> *Wani ra yana ro aisha - Vulcan for "I love you."


End file.
